5 Years Later--- On Hiatus---
by LadyKage55
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved had to leave without telling a word ?... 5 years passed and he still waits for her... ( SonAmy story ) rating might change later...


**It's my first story , I am so happy that I finally finished the first chapter . As you will notice the story is about Sonic boom universe but I might as well use some other characters from games and shows later on ! Is mostly a SonAmy story , but I might as well put some action to it . Well hope you like it , review and tell me your thoughts .**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **5 Years Later**

Sonic POV

It's been almost 5 years since we last saw her . Since we last talked to her … She said that it wouldn't be long , but 5 years is a long time . I was 20 and she was turning 17 , I wanted this day to be perfect . A day that she would never forget ..

5 years ago

( Semptember 23rd, 7:30 am Outside Amy's house with Sonic Tails Knuckles Sticks )

''come on you guys stop screaming we are going to wake her up '' … said sonic

Sticks stopped and handed the cake to Tails as she was trying to find the keys to unlock Amy's door.

''Do you have the keys? or you forgot them while trying to wake up '' Tails asked her

You think that I am that careless? She answered '' Of course I have them, they must be somewhere here, but where '' She said as she continued looking for them in her clothes ''I told my toaster to remind me before leaving ''

''Oooo shiny come hereee '' screamed knuckles while running to Sonic

''Stay away Knux! This is Amy's gift do not come near it! It is special! Exclaimed Sonic

''Ooohhh but it is glowing from the bag I want to touch it'' said Knuckles while trying to grab the bag from Sonic.

''I said no '' said Sonic

Tails who was trying to keep his eyes off the triple chocolate caramel bday cake, asked Sonic ''you seem like you want to hide it. But Knuckles is right what is in that bag? What did you buy her?

Sonic was caught off guard! He wasn't expecting such a question from his friend …. ''umm well you see it's something personal. More of …''

"Yeahh there they are '' said Sticks ''thank you Toaster for the key hide '' She screamed as she put the toaster machine out of a blue bag and found the keys hanging on the side .

''Pheww '' ok let's open the door suggested Sonic

''I am right on it '' said Sticks as she pushed the door to Amy's house

But things weren't the same ... everything was missing so did she.

''Ok what is going on? '' asked Tails trying to figure out what happened

I don't know answered Sonic ''Amy? ''

'' come on we got you your favorite cake, I am hungry '' shouted Knuckles as he was looking under the empty kitchen table.

Oh no I know what happened, aliens are following Amy too! Grrr I knew they were coming hold on Amy me and Toaster are coming to get you '' said sticks as she was running out still holding Amy's door keys.

''Oohh shiny come here '' screamed Knuckles running after her

I don't think aliens have to do something with her disappearance '' said Tails ''I know that's way too bizarre , besides we all know Sticks is visioning thinks''

''ohh wait a minute isn't this Amy's tablet `'' asked Tails as he was moving towards the window where the device was .

''yeah '' sonic answered as he got it in his hands ''looks like Amy left a message, let's hear it out '' said to Tails as he pressed the play button .

 _''hey everyone if you found this video it means that I have already left … well yeah I did . There are many things that I haven't told you. Things that happened to me and made leave … don't worry I am ok . I promise I will come back. No Sticks I was not caught by aliens !_

''I knew it " screamed tails before he was cut out by Sonic's Hand

 _It was my decision to leave ! I know I did it abruptly ,but I had no choice once I get back everything will be ok . I will tell you and you will understand. But now listen to me , keep the village safe , and yourselves as well ._

Sonics stopped the video ''What does she mean by 'I had no choice ' Something must be going on , but what ?'' he wondered.

''Well If you listen to the whole video you may figure it out '' said Tails as he grabbed the tablet from Sonic's hands and pushed play .

 _Please Tails continue working on your project and do not create a find machine to come and get me . Sticks stop trusting vending machines and start thinking more logically. Knuckles is not Christmas and Sanda Claus is not real. And Sonic … my love I know everything seems strange and considering I will be missing for a long time please do not wait for me continue with your life... you know what I mean … and once I get back we'll see … ~a strange noise was heard ~ anyway, my ride is here so please be careful! Again, I am sorry … I love you all and thank you for your surprise ! I wish that YOU ALL have fun at my birthday party even though I won't be there to share the joy with you but please do it for me HAVE FUN ! It won't be long before we all meet up again . Bye gang and thank you for everything'' said Amy as tears were coming out of her eyes and were visible in the two last seconds !_

''Amy nooooooooooooo '' cried Sonic as he fell on the floor crying himself out

''Sooniccc ? Big Bro are you ok?'' asked Tails as the video stopped .

Sonic didn't listen , he picked up his present and run out of the house ….

He run and run until he reached a lake.

He sat down and continued crying out her name. Tears fell down his cheek , but he didn't care. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms as he always did…

Many questions were on his mind . Most of them were Why's…

'' _Why did you leave ?''_

'' _Why did you not tell us or at least me ?''_

'' _Why now ?''_

'' _WHY? …..''_

but no answer was given…

' I can't believe it ! I love her why does she do it to me' why Amy why?' he thought .

''Looks like someone lost something '' mu hahahhaahh

''Eggman '' Sonic shouted

''YES! And now that you are feeling down that your girlfriend left It's time to defeat you ! Muhahahahahah ''

''In your dreams '' Sonic screamed as he started to run towards him

The battle did not last long as the others showed up , even though thinks were different without Amy by their side …. They still were strong enough for this enemy .

'' I will get my revenge Sonic soon you will see my true power '' Shouted Eggman as he was carried by Orbot and Cubot .

~5 years later~

'Still waiting here in her EMPTY Livingroom ' he thought as he was holding that mysterious bag that he kept 5 years now close to his chess

Every year he and his friends, her friends too ,continued throwing surprised parties , hopping that she would show up . But other than that everyone continued their life's, even though it was hard to do it without their close and special friend.

Sticks and Knuckles became close, real close you could say they were in an relationship even though Sticks did not want to call it that way !

Tails enrolled himself to college to become official a mechanic. He and Zoe became officially a couple.

Even Dave got himself a Girlfriend.

Everyone was trying to cover their sadness and forget about Amy's absence . Everyone except Sonic. He did not listen to Amy's words he did not care. He usually played it cool but deep down his heard was broken … No one could fix that up. No one only her, his love …

''AMY PLEASE COME BACK I NEED YOU '' !


End file.
